1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ignition method for internal-combustion engines, a magnetic ignition module, and also an arrangement for performing the ignition method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the operation of internal-combustion engines, especially low-power engines, high demands are placed on the efficiency of the ignition systems, so that existing exhaust and noise emission guidelines, as well as application-specific safety regulations, are satisfied.
German Patent Application Nos. DE 197 36 032 A1 and DE 102 01 422 A1 of the applicant describe respectively an ignition method and an ignition arrangement for internal-combustion engines or an electronic, rpm-dependent control and a diagnosis method for internal-combustion engines. Both of the mentioned applications mainly deal with the somewhat stationary, continuous operating state of internal-combustion engines, but give only a few clues on advantageous configurations of the disclosed methods and/or devices with reference to the start and stop phase when the internal-combustion engines are operating.
A known problem in the start and stop phase, which can grow to a temporary complete failure of the internal-combustion engine, is the erroneous operation of the internal-combustion engine in a restart, i.e., starting immediately after the internal-combustion engine is stopped. A stop phase of the internal-combustion engine is commonly triggered by the activation of an automatically locking stop switch. Now, if the user forgets, before the restart, to deactivate the stop switch, this leads to “flooding” of the internal-combustion engine, so that it can no longer be started for a long time.
DE 200 14 502 U1 describes a capacitor ignition system, wherein, through a short activation of a stop switch, by means of an extra flip-flop with additional circuitry, the gate-cathode path of a thyristor is short-circuited, and the thyristor is moved from a switch operating state into a non-switching stop state, so that an ignition spark is no longer generated. Because the stalling of the engine is a safety function, the stop switch state is also held after stopping the engine for a certain time by the set flip-flop until a capacitor (reference symbol 46) allocated to the flip-flop power supply has discharged via a resistor. The resulting and also prolonged waiting time due to the recharging of the capacitor up to the end of the stop state is also strongly dependent on tolerances due to the manufacturing tolerances of electrical and electronic components of the capacitor ignition system, such as the capacitance and/or manufacturing tolerance of capacitors, so that for the design of the capacitor ignition system, the desired waiting time must be selected to be long for safety reasons.
Thus, a disadvantage in the proposed device is that immediate restart of the engine after stoppage is not possible, which means a waiting period for the operator.
The problem of the present invention is to propose robust, flexible, and economical alternatives for an ignition method, a magnetic ignition module, and also an arrangement for performing the ignition method.